Como en los viejos tiempos
by Isabella-Kaede
Summary: Kaede Rukawa se marcho al terminar la preparatoria a EE. UU. a cumplir su gran sueño, 2 años han pasado desde aquel entonces, el exito y la fama le persiguen, y aunque tiene lo que siempre deseo no puede negar que añora lo que dejo en su pais
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente! soy nueva en esta comunidad, la verdad no es la primera vez que realizo un ff sin embargo si es el primero que realizo de Slam Dunk mi especialidad por asi decirlo eran ff de Inuyasha pero me ha emocionado realizar una historia de mi amado rukawa, por lo tanto espero que el ff sea de su total agrado, menciono lo que ya muchos dicen se aceptan criticas constructivas de preferencia, opiniones y consejos y sin mas aqui les dejo el inicio del ff.

Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen si lo fueran en el anime si hubiera hecho parejas Yaoi xP. Mencionaria al autor de dicha exitosa y fenomenal serie pero de momento se me ha olvidado xP.

Por cierto cualquier similitud con cualquier otro ff de Slam Dunk es coincidencia no he copiado ni plagiado a nadie.

Atte. Isabella-rukawa

Pásamelo... pásamelo... pásame el balón!!!- Justo en estos momentos un excitante partido se estaba realizando entre dos de los equipos más importantes y favoritos de EE.UU.

-Maldición... estupido japonés idiota...- Murmuro un joven malhumorado de aproximadamente unos dos metros de altura y calvo.

Toda la gente estaba casi al borde de la histeria, incluso parecía que ninguno de los presentes respiraba, ni un solo murmullo se escuchaba, todos estaban a la expectativa...

Un joven de aproximadamente un metro con ochenta y tantos centímetros, cabello negro y tez blanca en ese momento estaba apunto de romper su propio record, y mas allá, estaba apunto de poder traspasar una de las mejores marcas de la NBA.

-Tan solidario como siempre... su especialidad... juego en equipo... jajaja...- Otro joven se acerco al calvo y le miro sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Es un maldito alzado...- volvió a responder aquel calvo dolido por el egoísmo del moreno ya que no le había realizado el pase que le había pedido.

Justo en ese momento la gente vitoreaba y gritaba emocionada como si la voz de la gente se hubiese apagado con un botón "mute" como los de un control remoto y de pronto se hubiera vuelto a apretar el mismo botón para dejarse escuchar todo aquel alboroto.

Fue en ese instante cuando el joven moreno de tez blanca realizaba una espectacular clavada cumpliendo con esto su propio cometido y el de los demás... el marcador... Chicago Bulls había ganado el campeonato dejando a los Lakers abajo con 30 puntos de diferencia.

No era totalmente conciente de el gran alboroto que el mismo acaba de propiciar, sus compañeros de equipo festejaban entre ellos mismos omitiéndolo completamente, se había acostumbrado a aquello e incluso para el era mucho mejor, las cámaras y los reporteros no dudaron ni un segundo en intentar abordarlo, pero el con gran astucia logro escabullirse para colocarse al lado de su entrenador y no moverse de allí hasta que la ceremonia de clausura hubiese pasado.

Al día siguiente las revistas especializadas en aquel deporte, los periódicos, las noticias por radio y televisión se peleaban por acaparar a la audiencia con la nueva "gran gorda"

"Kaede Rukawa la nueva súper estrella de Chicago Bulls ya se ha colado en la lista de los grandes records de la NBA. Tras conseguir 83 puntos en un partido de la pasada temporada, la segunda mejor marca de la historia, ahora ha logrado 50 puntos o mas en cuatro encuentros consecutivos."

Aquella noticia era lo que en esos momentos la gente quería escuchar y no dejo de ser escuchada hasta meses mas tarde ya que aquel jugador de origen japonés daba motivos de seguirle la pista y por lo tanto de tenerlo presente día a día tanto en los noticieros de la mañana, de la tarde como los de la noche. Era tanta la curiosidad y la expectativa que levantaba ese joven que las demás noticias respecto a este deporte pasaban desapercibidas.

Tanto así que la llegada de dos jóvenes basquetbolistas provenientes de su mismo país había pasado totalmente inadvertida para todos.

Los Lakers tras su derrota en la temporada pasada habían analizado su actual situación, los directivos de aquel equipo habían quedado demasiado maravillados por la forma en la que se desenvolvía ese japonés que había llegado a colocar nuevamente a los Bulls en el favoritismo de la gente, ya que había decaído con la salida de "Michael Jordán" y al parecer no habían vuelto a ser lo que eran hasta ahora. Por ese motivo decididos trazaron también un nuevo comienzo y buscaron lo que ellos llamaron "sus baterías" para volver a cargar a los Lakers como Chicago Bulls lo había hecho con la llegada de Rukawa...

_**7 DIAS antes de que comience la nueva temporada de la NBA.**_

_**LOS ANGELES Hora: 8:00 AM.**_

Pi,pi,pi,pi...

-Mmmph...- Un chico de tez blanca de no mas de 20 años y de cabello rojo corto se encontraba recostado en una enorme cama, por inercia movió su brazo para llevarlo hasta la pequeña repisa que había al lado de su cama, tras tocar ciegamente sobre esta encontró lo que buscaba.

-Maldito...despertador...- Apago el dichoso aparato y abrió los ojos lentamente intentando acostumbrarse a la luz del día. Perezoso aun se incorporo para quedar sentado y poder estirarse a sus anchas.

-Buenos días!!!!!!!!- Un chico de sonrisa picara y coqueta y cabello negro peinado hacia arriba en forma de picos hizo su aparición en ese momento abriendo de golpe la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo.

-Idiota... ya te he dicho que toques antes de entrar...el que vivamos juntos no te da derecho a esas libertades!!!- Grito enfurecido el pelirrojo.

-vamos Sakuragi como si te fuera a sorprender en otras circunstancias... - respondió el moreno.

-pues... quizás si!!! Tu... tu que sabes? Que tal si me lió con una chica y decido traerla... este es MI departamento! Y yo puedo hacer y traer a quien YO quiera a el! Esperando tener la PRIVACIDAD que desee!!!-

Ante esta respuesta el moreno no hizo mas que reír y después se giro -bueno pues te recuerdo... que también es MI departamento... y también puedo hacer lo que YO quiera en el... incluso abrir la puerta de esta habitación si me place...- No quiso voltear imagino el rostro y las expresiones del pelirrojo en ese momento, seguro que estaba apunto de soltarle alguna palabrota o quizás del coraje estaba mucho mas rojo de la cara que del propio color de su cabellera. Ante esta suposición suya no pudo esconder nuevamente una sonrisa.

-aghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Porque demonios tengo que compartir departamento contigo? Esto es un infierno!!!!!- Sakuragi se agarro la cabeza con las dos manos dramatizando enormemente la situación.

-En primera porque aun no debutamos como titulares y la paga no alcanzaba para comprar algo mas grande o quizás para comprar algo por separado... y en segunda tu mismo me pediste que por un tiempo me quedara contigo ya que tu ingles era pésimo...- El moreno se giro -o me equivoco?- pregunto divertido ante la cara de irritación del pelirrojo.

-Pero con los meses que llevo viviendo aquí ya se ingles!!! No entiendo porque sigues aquí... además con la primer paga que nos dieron los directivos del equipo claro que nos alcanzaba aunque fuera para un departamento chico para cada quien!!!- Sakuragi salio de la cama y abrió una puerta que se encontraba dentro de la habitación la cual lo llevaba al cuarto de baño.

-Bueno si... estoy conciente ya sabes ingles... y si... tienes razón nos alcanzaba para un departamento para cada quien... pero que no te gusta este... es decir... con lo de ambos logramos quedarnos con este que esta de lujo... y además nos alcanzo para un convertible... que mas quieres?- El moreno le había seguido hasta el baño, pero antes de entrar la puerta se cerro frente a sus narices.

-Privacidad!!!- Grito desde dentro el pelirrojo.

El moreno nuevamente sonrió, esto se estaba convirtiendo en uno de sus mejores momentos de su aun corta existencia, desde que habían llegado a Estados Unidos su vida era totalmente emocionante y divertida desde que tenia como compañero de casa y equipo al pelirrojo algo que nunca se imagino que sucedería y la verdad se estaba acostumbrando a ello. Recordó como el primer día de entrenamiento con su "nuevo" equipo, Sakuragi llego a los golpes con un chico de tez morena ya que ni el ni el pelirrojo habían sido bien aceptados por sus compañeros, pero como era de esperarse el pelirrojo demostraría que con el no se podrían burlar fácilmente e inmediatamente por extraña razón se había ganado el respeto y admiración de sus compañeros, la verdad era que le admiraba, siempre parecía tener un imán para atraer y socializar rápidamente con la gente, aunque el también era sociable claro y aunque demoro un poco mas en socializar por completo con todos también lo había logrado.

Los directivos estaban de lo mas contentos, todo parecía ir perfectamente todos se llevaban bien y los ánimos comenzaban a aumentar, la confianza de los Lakers crecía a pasos acelerados con la llegada del nuevo dúo proveniente de Japón "Sakuragi/Sendo".

Y que les parecio el primer capitulo? se que aun no hay accion de la buena, dicese encuentros entre nuestros protagonistas pero les aseguro que vendran y estaran muy buenos xD, en fin si les ha gustado el comienzo me gustaria saberlo asi que por favor dejen un comentario este no les quita ni dos minutos.

SAYO!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola babu buba! muchas gracias por tu review quien fue por ese motivo que decidi continuar el fic en esta pagina, en fin espero te guste la continuacion un saludo y besos.

Isabella-rukawa

Sakuragi se había apurado a bañarse y vestirse para salir un rato a caminar antes de que comenzara el entrenamiento, con su mochila al hombro caminaba por las calles de Los Ángeles, la gente se paraba para mirarle, su apariencia seguía llamando la atención aunque en ese pais aun no era conocido, su gran estatura le hacia resaltar, era difícil conocer a un japones con esa estatura.

Había dos chicas paradas murmurándose cosas al momento en que pasaba el pelirrojo

-oh mira... tal vez sea mas grande que Rukawa...- Decía una mientras se ponía colorada.

-oh si... además... también es japonés...-

Para Sakuragi aquello no paso desapercibido y como si le hubiesen regresado el tiempo recordó la primera vez que escucho de Rukawa, cuando conoció a aquella niña llamada Haruko Akagi la hermana pequeña del capitán de la preparatoria. Su comentario había sido el mismo, ella también le había comparado con Rukawa sobre todo con su estatura.

-Rukawa... infeliz...- El pelirrojo seguía caminando y seguía recordando aquellos tiempos en los que había encontrado al fin el motivo de su existencia en la vida... el basketball... actualmente aquel juego lo era todo para el, disfrutaba inmensamente tener el balón en sus manos, el rebote que este hacia al chocar con la duela era una dulce melodía y además... su fama y su "genialidad" como el suele llamarle a su forma de jugar le habían atraído también bastantes seguidoras y la gran oportunidad de entrar a uno de los mejores equipos de Estados Unidos y así poder realizar su meta numero uno... "vencer al fin al zorro", el nunca haberle podido ganar ni un solo juego le tenia demasiado frustrado, tanto así que desde que el zorro se había marchado a América y el había entrado a la Universidad tras haberse repuesto de su ultima lesión se esforzaba lo triple para que los directivos de Estados Unidos que visitaban y presenciaban los juegos del campeonato nacional de Japón le consideraran, aunque tenia que admitir que si no hubiera sido por Sendo tal vez aun estaría en estos momentos en Japón... la verdad se sentía agradecido con aquel puercoespín, pero claro... nunca se lo iba a decir ni a demostrar.

Su Universidad había llegado a la final, había sobrepasado el nivel de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo de preparatoria ganando incluso a cada uno en sus respectivas Universidades y así escalo hasta llegar hacia la "estrella de Japón" si en esa final Sendo no le hubiese considerado un jugador tan bueno como el, no se hubiera esforzado lo suficiente para dar a conocer sus verdaderos dotes de basquetbolista, la realidad fue que Sendo y Sakuragi jugaron aquella final como si la vida se les fuera en ello, eran rivales y su sed de gloria era tan inmensa que incluso hasta la fecha aquel partido había quedado grabado en las mentes de todo Japón y tal vez tardaría años en que la gente cuando hablase de Basketball olvidara aquella emocionante final.

Al concluir el partido y tras un marcador con un solo punto de diferencia la Universidad de Akira Sendo había ganado a la Universidad de Hanamichi Sakuragi, aunque gracias a aquella demostración de talento de ambos, la gran oportunidad esperada por los dos había llegado, los directivos de los Lakers habían presenciado aquel encuentro y sin pensárselo mas habían convencido a ambos jugadores para pertenecer a su equipo.

Y ahora ahí estaba a solo una semana de debutar como titular... y lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado fue que su primer partido seria con los Bulls "destino o casualidad?" sea cual fuera la respuesta a el no le importaba solo tenia una cosa en mente..., mucha gente podía imaginarse ya el resultado de aquel partido, "seguro vuelve a ganar Chicago..."rumoreaban y pese a su "mal reputación" que tenia su actual equipo después de su fatal participación en el anterior torneo de las nacionales, la idea le emocionaba y a cierto punto también le ponía nervioso como hacia tiempo no se sentía, y una de las grandes razones por las que lo ponían así eran sin duda estar frente a frente con aquel "zorro" y al fin poder ganarle.

Hanamichi se paro frente a una panaderia, miro a través del cristal la gran variedad de repostería que se ofrecía ante sus ojos, estaba indeciso en entrar y pedir dos rosquillas de chocolate que vio y que le parecieron apetitosas o una simple rebanada de pastel, además la verdad se sentía como si estuviese haciendo algo mucho muy malo ya que tenia prohibido comer algo que estuviese fuera de su "dieta" pero total... un pequeño antojo no hace daño.

Un hermoso mercedes color negro transitaba justo en ese momento por una de las calles mas concurridas de los Ángeles, en el interior de este un joven de tez blanca y cabello negro miraba a través de la oscura ventanilla.

-Señor... me han informado que cuando lleguemos al hotel tiene que presentarse inmediatamente en sala de juntas... ya sabe para la rueda de prensa...- Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, vestido con un traje bastante elegante y color azul miraba al chico moreno totalmente callado y absorto en sus pensamientos.

-emmm... señor Rukawa...?-

-mmm...?- El moreno se giro para ver al rubio.

-esto... le decía que tenemos hoy la rueda de prensa... al llegar al hotel nos esperan en la sala de juntas de este- El rubio tuvo que volver a repetir la información.

El moreno no hablo solo movió la cabeza de arriba a bajo y siguió mirando a través de la ventanilla, el auto se detuvo por unos segundos ya que un policía de transito les había indicado que se detuvieran para que una ancianita pudiera pasar la calle, en ese momento un chico paso por el lado de la ventanilla del moreno en su bicicleta, Rukawa suspiro y anhelo tanto volver a caminar tranquilamente por la calle sin ser perseguido y acosado inmediatamente por docenas de seguidores, el poder subir en su bicicleta y sentir como el aire le golpeaba el rostro suavemente mientras se dirigía a la escuela, no podía quejarse adoraba realmente lo que era en ese momento pero no negaba que también había ocasiones en las que se sentía totalmente asfixiado, todo el día tenia a Andrew a su lado "aquel rubio que era por así decirlo su representante" además no podía salir a las calles si el directivo de su equipo no se lo permitía y si le llegaban a dar autorización JAMAS podía salir solo. En pocas palabras su vida era controlada casi hasta un 70.

El auto nuevamente comenzó a moverse, las casas, la gente, los locales todo pasaba tan rápido ante su mirada, pero una mancha roja hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendido, tanta fue su sorpresa que incluso mientras el auto seguía en movimiento se giro para ver aquello que le había llamado la atención.

-Esta bien...?- pregunto Andrew al ver la reacción del moreno.

-Detén... detén el auto...- Casi juro Andrew que Rukawa le había gritado y que se encontraba bastante alterado.

Tres cuadras más adelante el mercedes negro se detuvo. Rukawa no dudo ni un segundo en bajar del auto.

-Señor espere... a...a donde va?- Andrew apago el motor y bajo tras el moreno, pero por mas que le llamaba Rukawa seguía caminando.

Sakuragi aun seguía afuera de aquella panadería, se rasco la cabeza y tras meditarlo nuevamente decidió entrar dispuesto a comprar lo que se le antojara.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia la vendedora para pedir sus antojos, pero justo en ese momento una chica de cabello castaño con un vaso de café en las manos pasó a su lado, resbalo y al intentar mantener el equilibrio el contenido del vaso cayó encima del abdomen del pelirrojo.

-aggggghhhhh!!!!- No pudo contener un grito de dolor el pelirrojo el café estaba bastante caliente.

-Oh dios mio!!! Lo lamento mucho!!!!- La chica se puso muy nerviosa y colorada.

-No... no pasa nada...- Sakuragi se estiro la playera para que esta no se pegara a su cuerpo y así seguir evitando el dolor.

-Por favor... venga conmigo... le proporcionare una toalla y puede entrar al baño para que se pueda limpiar...lo siento mucho de verdad...-

-No te preocupes fue un accidente...- Sakuragi sonrió a la castaña que parecía ser la dueña del lugar ya que la vendedora no la había regañado y además se dirigió a ella con mucha familiaridad.

-Danna dame la llave del baño por favor... rápido...- Ordeno la chica que había tirado el café encima al pelirrojo.

Danna la vendedora inmediatamente le dio la llave y después de esto la castaña comenzó a caminar y el pelirrojo la siguió. -Dios... y ahora... va a tener una mancha terrible todo el día... y todo por mi torpeza...- La chica miraba la enorme mancha que tenia Sakuragi en el estomago con vergüenza.

-Dicen que hombre precavido vale por dos no?... traigo cambio de ropa no hay problema...- Respondió Sakuragi intentando hacer sentir bien a la castaña, se sentía bastante incomodo al recibir tantas disculpas.

-bueno... le dejo para que pueda cambiarse...- La chica cerro la puerta del baño y Sakuragi se quito la playera que portaba, ya que solo eso fue lo único que se mancho.

Tras el accidente que había pasado en aquella panadería un chico moreno abrió la puerta del local buscando a alguien con la mirada.

La vendedora y algunos compradores se quedaron mudos ante aquel chico que había entrado.

-Bue... buenos días...- Saludo nerviosa la vendedora.

-Buenos días señorita...- Saludo un rubio que había entrado detrás del moreno, pero este ultimo no había respondido al saludo y seguía buscando con la mirada.

-Desea... algo en particular?- pregunto temblorosa la chica.

El moreno seguía sin responder, solo miraba a su alrededor.

-Esto... creo que...- El rubio iba a contestar pero el moreno se le adelanto.

-Vamonos Andrew...- Respondió el moreno, pero antes de que se giraran para marcharse de aquel lugar el sonido de una puerta abrirse le detuvo y dirigió su mirada hacia esta...


End file.
